User blog:Psychomantis108/Story: Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 7: Assembling the pieces
Okay, I'm going to level with you, this chapter became tortuous to write. The reason for this is that it was meant to be a scene longer but sadly this scene felt like it was going to be a chore to write and I honestly felt like I was going to have to apologise for inflicting it on you. The scene was supposed to depict Arlas saying her fairwells to Father Lorius before getting her equipment but I honestly couldn't think of a good way to make it work. I knew what I wanted to achieve and how I wanted to achieve it but my God the dialogue would have been so forced as I really didn't want to write the scene. I was afraid that I'd have to apologise for the scene in advance and if you ever find yourself in the position where you know that you're going to have to apologise to your audience for inflicting something on them, then you should probably take a step back and just not do it. That and to be honest? Three chapters in the White Gold Tower is enough for me and I don't want another chapter to be taken up by exposition. So, I'm afraid that the 0 people who read this will be disapointed that there will be no Arlas/Lorius farewell scene in this chapter. I'm going to see if I want to write it in the next chapter or if I just want to skip to the road, I'll see if I can get it into the story or not. *Shrugs* Anyway, that aside, Arlas has finally gotten all of the answers that she needs to understand what is going on, her quest has been marked out for her and now it's time to debrief with Aube and his men. :) Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 7: Assembling the pieces Soir Aube stood patiently before the Bosmer as she told him her story, once again, he found himself hanging on her every word as she frantically recounted the events that had she had just witnessed. As she spoke, Aube examined the staff that she had been given, such fine craftsmanship, to the point that he realised that such perfection could only come from the Daedra themselves. This was both fascinating… And troubling… Only the Nine could know how long this Daedra had been here, buried away at the center of the White Gold Tower, possibly corrupting its people. The Imperial thought that having proof would put him at ease but if anything it just put him more on edge, now that he knew that the Emperor was at risk of corruption. “-then there was… Nothing… And I woke up, everyone was staring down on me, like I’d fainted and I had the staff in my hand, just like I did in the dream.” The Bosmer concluded as everyone listened in silence, dumbfounded. “Weird… Huh?” Soir broke his gaze from the staff before passing it back to the Bosmer, the Daedra had given it to her and he didn’t want to go against its wishes, they’d have to play along with it, if they wanted to get any closer to ridding the tower of its evil. “This is… Most troubling…” He sighed as Arlas holstered her staff, looking somewhat concerned about his remark. “Yeah, that stupid Daedra has my hand! In a… Dream!” Bologra growled, clutching his remaining hand into a fist and squeezing it as hard as he could, imagining that the puny Daedra’s head was at the center of his palm. “So… Did the same thing happen to you?” Arlas asked, quickly realising that it most likely had, it would make sense as to why there was no signs of Bologra’s struggle. “Did you pass out here?” “Yeah but… After I fought him… I don’t remember passing out before.” Bologra grumbled as he scratched his head, trying to recall. The scene played out so perfectly in his head, he couldn’t remember where reality ended and the dream began as he couldn’t even remember the dream beginning. But… Then again, he didn’t remember anything after he passed out, he ran to Arlas’ Hospital not long after… “Actually, according to yesterday’s logs you did pass out.” Soir butted in, taking the ledger from a guard and opening it before Bologra’s eyes, so that he may see. “You passed out at the front door, you and two others…” Both Bologra and Arlas failed to hide the astonishment at this revelation, their eyes widened before they stepped forward and peered into the book. According to the log, an Orsimer, a pale Nord and a Dunmer collapsed outside the palace but quickly vanished soon after. The Guards seemed to have dismissed them as drunks assuming that they got up and shambled off to a less important part of the city. Strangely there was no blood at the scene or any sign that Bologra lost his hand there, which confused Arlas. Surely it would have left a huge pool of blood and a trail? Unless he didn’t walk up to the front door, maybe he was teleported there, after having his hand cut off, to ensure his survival? If that was the case, Jorane Lorwel most likely got more than he bargained for. “If he can do this, then his next target could be a council member or the Emperor himself, he could even hold them to ransom. This requires drastic action to be taken, we cannot take any chances.” Aube announced, stepping forward towards the council chamber and spinning around on his heel, turning back to face them. “I shall write the Emperor and tell him of what has transpired, we can’t risk his life, not now.” Soir began, though in truth, the Emperor was somewhat unpopular among his colleagues. He was somewhat erratic and inconsistent and often reined in by his advisors and therefore he was somewhat of an embarrassment, a time bomb waiting to go off. Still, he and all other council members were bound to protect the Empire and the Emperor, by extension. Therefore, Soir had to put his own personal feelings and the personal feelings of the Elder Council aside. It was too soon to replace the Emperor, especially after the Assassination of Titus Mede II and how difficult it was to find a replacement for him… Councillor Aube just sighed and turned back to the others as he tried to think of a plan in his head, honestly, he wondered how such a creature could be beat. It would quite easily knock them out and kill them all in their sleep, if they even hint that they plan to resist him. Of course, that assumes that they even know how to resist him in the first place. The only chance that they had was to take the axe and to use it as a bargaining chip. If they held what the Daedra desired, then they could make the terms of a bargain and get him to leave… It was insane but it seemed like their only option. “In the mean time… We’re going to have to do the Daedra’s bidding, so that he doesn’t see us as a threat. Sister Arlas, you said that Jorane Lorwel implanted the Axe’s location in your head, correct?” The Bosmer nodded, finding herself lost in the authoritative aura that seemed to glow off of the councillor. “Do you think that you could make the journey?” He added, though he seemed rather hesitant as he didn’t feel all that comfortable about putting the young Bosmer in harm’s way. “I know that I’m asking a lot of you here but he did ask you specifically… I think that it would really give us an advantage if he believed that everything was going smoothly.” Arlas nodded in agreement, he was right of course, she and Bologra could easily travel there and back by week’s end. Considering that Bologra practically did that journey and more, less than a week ago, this should be a cake walk. Well, assuming that Bologra was willing to go… She turned to the Orsimer, giving him a smirk as she did so, knowing the best way to appeal to him, if he needed any convincing at all. “What do you say, big guy? Are you up for some revenge?” She asked, snapping Bologra out of his trance as he snapped back into reality. “Huh? Oh… Y-Yeah! Now you’re talkin’ my language!” He beamed, driving his stump down, into the palm of his hand, wincing as it sent pain shooting up his arm. Azura’s tits that hurts! Both Arlas and Soir couldn’t help but smile, finding something cathartic about his simple, brutish mind. Soir Aube always appreciated enthusiasm in his associates… “I suppose that settles it, I am more than happy to provide you with any items that you think that you will need. Potions, armour, weapons, scrolls and soul gems.” The Imperial informed them, gesturing for them to leave the Elder Council chambers as he got ready to send them out on their way. “I also wish that I could do something for your arm, Orsimer, though somehow I doubt that losing a hand will hold you back too much as you do seem like a resourceful sort.” “Ha, yeah, it’ll just make my enemies underestimate me and then crushing ‘em will be all the easier…” He then sniffed and rubbed his nose on his right cuff. “Hmm…” Arlas muttered, examining the stump. “We should probably look into getting you an arm brace, that way it won’t hurt, if you hit anything with the arm.” “Yes, that would probably be a safe bet, considering that it will be vulnerable out there… I wouldn’t suggest letting someone, who had just lost a limb go out at all but… Circumstances are dire…” “That and I ain’t someone, I’m a BlackBeard! '''We laugh shit like '''this off, any day.” The Orc announced, following a heavy laugh, earning himself a slight smile from Arlas. She’d call it bravado but somehow, she could believe it, especially since that he was pretty much demonstrating how true it was here and now, by standing before them, just as antagonistic as ever. Soir Aube just gave the Orsimer a smile, somehow he had the feeling that he would be both difficult and entertaining to travel with, he just hoped more for the latter, rather than the former. “Sister Arlas, as much confidence I have in the abilities of both you and your… companion…” He paused, looking up as Bologra, who was quite clearly growing impatient from all of this standing around ‘bullshit.’ “Would you like me to dispatch a team of guards to accompany you?” He offered, prompting her ‘companion’ to step in, rather abruptly. “No way Orb! Your tin men can’t fight for shit and I ain’t baby sitting them! It’s bad enough that I have to look after one girl, never mind a whole squad of ‘em!” Soir was surprisingly amazed by the Orc’s overconfidence, though he wasn’t sure why, probably because it had come close to stupidity with that statement. He turned his gaze to Arlas to ensure that he wasn’t speaking for himself and that both of them were in consensus. “Yeah… I think that he’s right, even if he’s being an ass about it.” Arlas replied, giving Bologra an annoyed glare before she continued. “Bologra and I can handle ourselves, guards will more likely cause more trouble than they’ll avoid and we’ll move faster as a two, than we would as a group of…” She paused, realising that the number of soldiers was never specified. “Well, a group.” She concluded, giving the Councillor a shrug, though the Councillor didn’t exactly dismiss their opinions on the matter, in fact he found them admirable and somewhat wise. “Well, I take it that you’re going to want to tell the people at your priory about your up and coming journey.” Soir pointed out, understanding that she was still young and that her superiors would probably be concerned. However, the Imperial had faith in Arlas’ abilities and skills and knew for certain that this would be an easy trip for her. Arlas nodded, somehow expecting that Father Lorius would disapprove of her departure, despite the fact that he had no say in it. Not only was Arlas an adult now but she had also been sent out on this quest by an Council member, technically making her an agent of the empire. The Bosmer, in all truth, found that to be an appealing image, being an agent of sorts. Somewhat like the Penitus Oculatus, only not as subtle or deadly, especially not with Bologra following her around. That and she’d probably find it a lot harder to seduce or charm a target, given her poor people skills and strange looks… “Yeah, I should probably go and tell them, we’ll be back later to pick up the stuff and then we’ll head straight north as soon as we’re ready. Hopefully, we’ll be able to reach the place by night fall.” She replied, somewhat optimistically, though Bologra knew the wilderness a little better than her and knew that, that wasn’t exactly the most realistic of possibilities. Still, he respectfully remained silent… “Good luck, both of you. The Empire will truly be in your debt if you find a way to appease this Daedra and rid the Imperial Palace of him as well as my own personal gratitude.” Soir Aube informed them, giving them a respectful nod as his guard began to march away, getting to work on their plan for defending the Tower against Daedric activity. Arlas returned his gesture before nodding to Bologra as well, she was ready to leave the Palace behind her and set off within the next two hours. Hopefully, she and Bologra could reach the cave by night fall. “Good hunting!” Aube called after them as both Arlas and Bologra left through the front entrance and left the tower behind them. Category:Blog posts Category:Stories Category:The Legend of Nirn